


On Your Knees

by AgentFeelington



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), mkx - Fandom, mortal kombat x
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Domination, Forced, Kotal Kahn aka Anal Thrasher, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFeelington/pseuds/AgentFeelington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We serve Empress Mileena.”<br/>“I am Emperor, now.”<br/>“Then you will have to earn it.”<br/>Kotal Kahn hand shot out and grasped Ermac’s head, forcing him on his knees.<br/>“ON YOUR KNEES.” He ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

“We serve Empress Mileena.”

“I am Emperor, now.”

“Then you will have to earn it.”

Kotal Kahn hand shot out and grasped Ermac’s head, forcing him on his knees.

“ON YOUR KNEES.” He ordered.

Ermac dropped to his knees, his head forced to stare upwards at Kotal’s glaring eyes that beamed into the thousands of souls that inhabited Ermac. Each soul within were filled with panic and fear before the Aztec god, the crushing force of his palm upon them, it was as if they were being baptized in pain. The pain they all recall so well from their former Emperor, Shao Kahn.

“You do not fight back.” Kotal clearly pointed out, his eyes watching Ermac curiously.

The embodiment of souls returned the stare, but one out of examination. They eyed Kotal closely, the God loosening his grip on him lightly and taking a cautious step back.

“We find you…”Ermac slowly said, pausing momentarily. “….Unworthy, your dominance is mere child’s play.”

Kotal eyes narrowed and his face furrowed into one of anger.

“Then I will prove my dominance!”

Kotal slammed Ermac into the ground with one hand, the soul capsule gave out a scream of pain as their face collided into the earth. Ermac was stunned, forced himself upon their knees and hands with shaky elbows, blood dripped from their nose and onto the pavement before them. Not done with dishing out his brutal force, Kotal snatched Ermac by the hood, forcing the souls to gaze upon him once more. With a smirk spreading across his blue colored face, Kotal removed his cloth around his hips, revealing his massive, and flacid member.

“Prove to me of how good of a servant you will be, Ermac.” He then jerked their head towards his member, the souls shared pair of eyes trying their best to stare away. “Please me with your mouth.”  
  
As Ermac continued to resist, Kotal punished them with a mighty blow to the face, the souls sputtering out blood as their face flew sideways. Kotal tightened his grip upon their head, taking delight in the bruised face of the souls and forced Ermac forward, pressing their dry, cracked lips onto the sun God’s soft dick. They were stubborn, keeping their lips sealed shut, Kotal gave a grimace at their resilience by sending another blow to their face. Ermac in a daze from the repeated beating, their mouth slowly fell open and Kotal took his reward.  

Slowly recovering from the haze of their punishment, they felt Kotal’s meat sliding in and out of their mouths. Stunned, but jaw sore and in pain, they couldn’t even close it. An attempt to even push themselves away were neutralized, as Kotal held such a strong and firm grip upon them, it seemed as though they were cemented to each other. Each time Ermac felt their throat being filled from the repeated thrusting of Kotal, the Aztec god grew harder and far more aroused. They even heard the faint sounds of the god giving out mild gasps of pleasure from his forced fulfillment. Soon it grew bigger to the point where Ermac could no longer even attempt fit Kotal’s dick in his mouth without gagging from it hitting the back of his throat.

Frowning from the lack of enthusiasm from the collection of souls, Kotal pulled himself out, hissing slightly when he felt the brush of their teeth scratch upon his dick. Ermac clutched at their throat, gagging and gasping for air. Kotal Kahn smiled at the pain expression they wore, with the strong hand upon Ermac’s head, he then forced Ermac to swallow his entire dick. A muffled cry from Ermac as they in took the pubic hair of Kotal and struggled to take in any type of air that wasn’t Kotal’s musk.

A hearty laugh echoed out from the God, he was taking far more pleasure in this then he expected.

Tired of the deep throat, Kotal withdrew them then slammed them back down his thick, Kotal tower over and over, the soul’s eyes watering from the lack of air. Kotal legs began to quiver, he had now placed two hands upon Ermacs head, his thrusts becoming more erratic and forceful. Tears were now fully falling down their cheeks. Kotal’s breath was caught in his throat as he yanked Ermac away from him, believing the worst was over only to breathe in the air of Kotal’s hot sperm all over his face.  
  
An air of satisfaction breezing over Kotal, Kotal Kahn then shoved Ermac away, as though he saw no difference between him and a used paper towel. Kotal sneered at the souls that remained on their knees before him, their eyes as though in a distant land as the sperm of his balls dripped down their face.

Kotal took a knee before Ermac, the souls still lost, reaching out he took a swab of his cum from their face upon his finger and held it in front his personal embodiment of a bucket.

“Swallow it.” He ordered.

Ermac stared at his new master before him. The souls within them battled amongst one another, then, they opened their mouths hesitantly.

“Good boy.” Kotal forced his finger inside of their mouth, their eyes squeezing shut from the sour taste.

Kotal rose back to his feet, staring down upon the soul as though they were smaller than ants.

“Am I worthy now?” He asked.

Ermac remained silent.

An amused expression came across Kotal’s face.

“Still not impress, then I shall take your ass.” He grinned.

Fear filled Ermac’s eyes, quickly they fell upon their ass and attempted in a horrible and wobbily state of crawling away. Anywhere away from this horrible gods might. Kotal caught up to them quickly, teasing them with an ever eager smile as he couldn’t wait to take the souls privacy once more. Kotal hand shot out, the souls letting out a minor whimper as they felt that familiar hand grasp their throat.

“Turn around.” He demanded and released his hand.

They turned themselves as he ordered, trembling in fear upon their elbows and knees. They didn’t dare turn to look over their shoulders. They didn’t want to have to be able to see it as they felt it. Kotal ripped away Ermac’s pants, the souls mourning as such an obscene activity was going to be done upon them. Seeing the precious and virgin ass of Ermac, Kotal licked his lips as he felt his dick grow harder by the second.

Spreading their cheeks a part, Kotal aimed himself directly at the hole of Ermac. There will be no form of preparation for the likes of them. They did not earn it.

Ermac gasped as he felt Kotal beginning to penetrate dry. They never felt such burning and searing pain in their ever continuing lives. They struggled to hold back the sounds of their pain, but it was too much, such destruction inside of them was simply impossible to not acknowledge. Kotal’s thick dick tore further and further into Ermac, they felt warm juices of blood leak down their legs and they gave out a painful cry. This was too much, in a vain attempt, Ermac tried to use his powers by summoning a light amount of green souls, but they immediately dissipated. Destroyed from the pain that they felt as though they were being stabbed repeatedly by a knife as Kotal thrust inside of them.

As the blood began to lubricate them, and the horrid pain began to melt away. Ermac had begun to feel a sensation of pleasure, confused from the sudden change, they began to attempt to free themselves once more. Annoyed from their stubborn and strong-will, Kotal growled as he slammed their face forward into the pavement, holding them there, their ass now pointing up in the air as Kotal continued thrusting into them harder. Scratching at the gravel of the ground and nearly tearing away their nails, they were able to turn their head to the side, breathing in the sweet metallic smell of blood and sex that was emitting from their bodies.

Hearing the loud gasp that were desperate for air, Kotal ignored it. He had no care for them except their loyalty and wanting to fill Ermac to the brim. Just the thought made Kotal increase his roughness, his nails digging into their back as he fixed his grip to prevent Ermac from moving any further or more.

“P-Please, stop this…!” They managed the strength to beg, but they were only rewarded with their head being raised and slammed back down onto the concrete.

“Shut your whore mouth!” Kotal roared, he was close and he was not going to let pathetic pleas ruin his ecstasy.

Ermac instantly went quiet. Soon after the repeated thrust became erratic, Ermac felt that similar tremble of legs from Kotal and a loud groan of release came from the God as Ermac felt hotness spill inside of him.

Ermac whimpered as he felt the thick liquid fill him up, it was so much he believed it would never stop.

Kotal had finally reached his satisfaction, he threw Ermac off of his dick. Blood covering him and the ground a mixture of blood and cum. Breathing heavily, he stood over Ermac’s used body, turned them over onto their back so they could look into his eyes.

“Am I worthy now?” Kotal mockingly asked, smirking.

Ermac nodded his head, not able to even attempt a retort. Kotal spat upon Ermac, re-wrapped his garb around his waist and walked away without a single thought. Watching their now new Emperor, Ermac pushed themselves up to their feet, staggering lightly. Kotal paused in his foot steps, hearing the rise of Ermac, he looked over his shoulder and then fully turned.

“Come, Ermac.” He ordered.

Even in their pain, with a wince, Ermac levitated after their new Emperor without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot! Something to keep everyone entertained as we continue making outlines and chapters for Devoted to Adoration!
> 
> This was all started by me (Feelington) when me and my bf (Agent) was playing with both Ermac and Kotal! I ended up shipping them hard!


End file.
